Difficulties associated with the treatment of conditions related to bacterial colonization of mammalian epithelium are well-appreciated amongst dermatologists. This is particularly true in the case of skin and wound antisepsis, where the most effective treatment of epithelial conditions caused or aggravated by bacterial colonization, often includes the use of a topical anti-bacterial agent. However, the emergence of bacterial resistance to commonly-used antibiotics has posed an ever-increasing challenge in the treatment, prevention and containment of epithelial-related conditions, caused or aggravated by bacteria. There is a clear and urgent need for innovative and cost-effective methods for an efficacious treatment, prevention and/or management of such conditions.
Other background and methods may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,043,268, 5,202,456, 5,705,528; United States Patent Publications: 2005/0277694, 2007/0004803, 2009/0155186, 2009/0170917; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/867,796 (based on World Publication WO 2009/102997), and United States Patent Publication No. 2010/0184768, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.